The Decendants of Darkness
by Nicholas Ruien
Summary: What if after a chance encounter with Dementors and Rescuing Sirius Black. Harry finds out about his godly parents and Camp Half Blood. Now, With his godly family by his side and the blessings of other gods, Will harry lead heroes of Olympus to a new era of peace, or let it fall to the might of the titan lord Kronos. Response to DZ2's Twice Blessed Half-Blood challenge.
1. Chapter 1:Fallen Hero

A/N: Hey guys I am currently back in college and I am ready for my next semester, So today I am going to be starting a new story and I am accepting DZ2's Twice Blessed Half-Blood Challenge, After reading his Harry Potter, Son of Shadows I want to pay homage to such a great challenge idea and story to follow it. This will be my take on the challenge and my actual first challenge. For those reading my other story if you notice a change in my writing style, I've been writing short stories and as such, My style has shifted from what I've seen. I am still without a beta and I don't know the system for it so please forgive my writing errors. Thanks DZ2 for giving me the permission to respond to the challenge and I hope this story does it good. I don't know how long I will make this or even if I'll do all 7 books, That is up in the air right now, But I will at least finish this story as I finish up the first part of my first story and when I finish this I will do the second book to my other story, Now on to the moment were all waiting for, The challenge rules are as followed:

DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) Crossover

Plot: Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has more than one god for a parent/guardian

Rules: Light, Grey or Dark Harry

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc.

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong

Either Talia, the Di Angelo's or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos

Any pairings are welcome

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs (see below)

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood

Sirius and Remus do not abandon him

Guidelines: Powerful Harry (Taken)

Harry and Percy as enemies (Taken)

Immortal Harry (Taken)

Master of Death Harry (Taken)

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc. (Taken)

Harry saving Luke before Kronos gets to him (Taken)

Harry's god-parent - his main one - is one of the Big Three (Taken)

Lily and/or James were that particular god in human form

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods (Taken)

A prophecy being made about Harry (Taken)

Slash (Might be if I decide to do pairings)

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and keeps it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus

(Might follow canon from book or I might divert it depending on what I feel for the story)

Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too (Definite Titan-Harry so this is taken)

Forbidden: Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry

Other than that, it's up to you...

(Taken directly from the forum post over at DZ2's Forum)

Now I am throwing this out there, My Harry will be seriously overpowered, why? Because I can, I love overpowered characters because it gives the writer comic relief watching others fail to kill the main character, Does this mean that harry will be overpowered from the get go? No, Harry will start off powerful but still able to be defeated, once he fully realizes his powers (gifted or inherited) He will be the most powerful character. Now I won't make it confusing as to whom Harry's Parents and Blessed are but I won't make it painfully obvious. I wish all to take a guess as to who and whoever gets the closest can have a character dedicated to them, Now I am bad at leaving clues so people might figure it out fast but hey it's a way to help the reader interact with the story more. Now on to the story, again check out DZ2 if you already haven't, the stories they are amazing to read and I enjoy them thoroughly.

Chapter 1: Birth of a Fallen Hero

Harry James Potter was dying, after everything he's done for his so called friends they abandoned him. Convinced by Ron, She left with him to deal with Remus transformed and ran back to the castle, not once looking back for his safety. Sirius had transformed into his animagus and tried to repel the werewolf but the power difference was significant between the two canine wizards. After confusing the werewolf and running back towards Sirius who had somehow managed to roll towards a lake in the forbidden forest, He tried to coax his godfather back into the realm of the living only for an unmistakable chill to shake his whole body. "No, No, Not now please." He muttered to himself as he looked up to see a swarm of Dementors, their black cloaked forms blocking out the moon like a cloud of death itself. Pulling out his wand, harry tried to think of the happiest moment of his life. "Remus teaching me the Patronus Charm in his office." Casting the charm, He yelled "Expecto Patronum!" a cloud of misty smoke formed a barrier in front of him as the Dementors were pushed back, though this was short lived as the cloud flickered and vanished under the sheer force and numbers of the dark creatures. Trying to think of another memory, Harry tried the charm again but fear petrified him as a Dementor came from across the lake and with a deep breath, Sucked the happiness out of the black haired teen as his yells echoed across the clearing, Sensing the feast, the other Dementors began swooping in on the two. Harry fought unconsciousness as the screams of his mother and Voldemort's yelling echoed in his mind. Weakly turning to Sirius, He saw the man had switched back and was just as tormented by the demonic creatures. Failing at the battle with pain and Morpheus, Harry watched helplessly as a luminescent orb exited Sirius mouth floating slowly into the air, to which the Dementors slowly tried to absorb. Suddenly warmth flooded Harry's entire body as the Dementors flew away suddenly, Turning his head, His vision getting blurry, He saw a figure standing over him holding a wand, which glowed with an eerie dark light, As the last of the Dementors left, The figures wand vanished into the darkness as the figure glanced at Harry then vanished in a flash of gold leaving harry to succumb to unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" Harry spoke to himself as he looked around the endless darkness. He tried to move only to find that he couldn't. **"Do not fret my child, I am here to protect you but I can't reveal myself yet. Zeus won't allow it, though he is afraid of my power."** A voice spoke from the darkness, it was feminine in pitch. It held immense power yet showed only love from what harry heard. "Who are you?" He asked; half annoyed at the cliché statement. The voice laughed and spoke softly**." That is for you, my child**, **to figure out. But know this; I am the mother of Death, Day, Night and Sleep. I protect my children, though there are many, each I love and Treasure**. **When you wake up my son, Try to save the one called Sirius Black, Leave and don't look back at all.** **Remember that I love you and I will always protect you. Seek Camp Half-Blood and Trust only those who your heart tells you.**" With that, the presence along with the voice vanished as harry felt himself being repelled away from the area. Waking up, Harry heard the headmaster speaking in a hushed voice. "When he wakes up, He will not remember anything but what I implanted in his mind, He must not know of what happen at the lake Mr. Weasley, Make sure Ms. Granger stays under the compulsive charm and Lord Kronos will reward us greatly for the greater good. They must not know of their heritage, nor must they leave." Hearing Ron voice his agreement, harry felt anger coursing through him. How dare they try to tamper with his memories! Ron was supposed to be his friend, Hearing the door closed, Harry pretended to just wake up in case anyone was around, Spotting no one, Harry got out of the bed and stealthily walked towards the door and snuck out. Walking down the hall, he made his way past the ghost and corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room only to find Hermione sneaking out. "Harry "She whispered "We need to go to Professor Dumbledore, Sirius is Innocent, and they're going to kill an innocent man!" Harry watched her in confusion as he said. "Hermione, Slow down, what do you mean." Watching her take a deep breath, she said "They're going to give Sirius the kiss!" Understanding donned on harry as he growled. "They can't do that, we have to get him "He said only to be pulled by Hermione as they ran towards the stairs. "They're on the Southern Tower roof, we have to get him!" Running to the roof Hermione spoke, "I'm sorry for leaving you Harry, Ron Persuaded me that they should get Dumbledore, He ran to the common room and never thought back to get you." She apologized as harry shook his head and muttered, "That much was expected, don't worry we need to get Sirius now though."

They made it to the roof approaching the door and looked inside to find Sirius Black lying on the floor. Hermione waved her hand and yelled "Bombarda" Pointing her wand at the door as it exploded releasing Sirius. Looking around, they frowned, they knew that the whole school would've heard the explosion and it would've been a matter of seconds before someone came to explore. "Harry, How are we going to escape!" Hermione said in a worried voice as she looked around. Hearing a yelling from the door leading into the castle harry prayed to whoever was up there for a way out. **"Hold on son, your mother and I will get you out." ** A sinking feeling was felt in the pit of their stomach as darkness enveloped Harry's vision. Yelling in fear, He felt his vision return as he looked around noticing Hermione and Sirius next to him looking dizzy. **"Welcome my son; it's good to see you survived. But, then again, I knew you would."** Turning around, the group gasped as they saw a female with ebony hair and pale skin, her eyes were as dark as night and glowed with an ethereal presence unlike any human. They felt….Familiar to harry. "I know who you are…Mom."

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I will reveal who his mom is next chapter for those who don't know or haven't guessed. Secondly, if you can't guess Harry's father then next chapter you will learn more about him as well as some important information about Harry's future. For now I bid thee Adieu and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have yet to come up with a name for the story so hopefully one will come to me while I am posting the chapter. Again, thank you for checking out the story and I hope you were satisfied with it. The next chapter will be out within the space of this and next weekend. Chao


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

A/N: Wow….The first chapter did so amazing better than I expected for my first crossover so thank you all for the support of this new story .First off, to answer a few reviews:

1: The term "Mother" has many meanings, both symbolic and maternal as we know. His mother, who we will find out very shortly, is the literal mother of the other three but is a symbolic mother or definition of night. Just a small clarification and thank you for reviewing, I assume you already know who is mother is so kudos and cookies to you!

candinaru25: Thank you for the appreciation, we know Kronos is a bit of a workhorse so it's clear he will, I'm thinking of so many ways to torture the weasel and the old coot, Am I evil for thinking that way? Anyways thanks for the review and I hope you continue to support!

Venquine1990: Dumbledore would've altered their memories if he had gotten to them, sadly or not so, He didn't so Harry and Hermione are safe. Glad you like the idea of Weasley and Dumbles working under the Titan Lord, That was a spur of the moment idea that I didn't even think of until I typed it. This challenge is so much fun to do and I wanted to make a huge impact from the get go. Continue to show the story love, I thank you for the warm reception to the story!

To the above three, your feedback and comments are the fire to keep me writing this, No literally, I know that if I don't then many others like you will cook my arse for the dogs. Now, for this chapter we will learn Harry's parents as well as some interesting surprises that you won't expect at all. Now on to the chapter, Hope you all enjoy and I'll be seeing y'all later!

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed and Camp Half-Blood

The clearing was silent except for the occasional chirping of the night creatures, The Hogwarts escapees were in a clearing occupied by a strange female. Hermione turned to Harry after his affirmation only for Sirius to bow down low at the strange female. "Lady of Night, I present myself to you once more. Your humble servant has successfully brought your son in spite of many….Mishaps. Through my failure, I present my life to you if you shall wish to take it." Surprised by Sirius' actions, Harry and Hermione turned to the lady only to see her smile as she spoke her voice soft as the night yet held the same power Harry felt in his dreams. **"Rise Sirius Black, Son of Hermes and My blessed champion. I know of your past hardships and I bear no ill will, you did what's best and by the fates will suffered when you shouldn't have. You haven't failed me and in the end successfully brought my son to the safety of the camp. With your mission complete, I relinquish you of your debt and gift you with your youth, you have suffered far more than I intended and it's only fair that I repair what's been done."** With a wave of her hand, the lady muttered what sounded like ancient Greek as black energy escaped her hand enveloping Sirius. When the energy cleared, Instead of a ragged, old looking man, there stood a man who looked in his early 20's with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. His thin form filled out with muscle and soon a bit of fat shredding the old clothing and immediately replacing them was a deep black long sleeve shirt and a blazer with a symbol of the moon partially covered by clouds and what looked like a caduceus. His old baggy pants and shoes vanished only to be instantly replaced with a pair of stylish dark blue kakis along with muggle trainers. Bowing once more, Sirius spoke in a humbled and clear voice. "Thank you Lady Nyx I will continue to serve you and The Underworld Lord." The female goddess now revealed as Nyx nodded and turned her eyes towards Harry, The oculi instantly began to fill with undiluted love and concern. **"Hello my son, it's been a while."** As if a dime dropped, all the pent up rage and sadness escaped Harry at the sound of the familiar voice, Surfacing lost memories as well as the night he lost his parents, or so he thought. "Why did you and dad leave me? Why did you make me believe that James and Lilly were real when they didn't even exist?"

Dumbledore was in panic, His secret weapon was suddenly gone and along with him, The Granger  
>Girl. Now for all he knew, Harry would be on his way to the Camp and all his masters plans would be for nothing. As well as his key component missing, Hermione Granger, the only daughter to the fabled Prometheus, Helper of man and rumored bringer of magic under the guidance of lady Hecate. With those two powerhouses under Lord Kronos Thumb, He would easily wipe out Olympus and any who opposed him. Then He would give Dumbledore ruling over wizarding Britain. Grabbing his head, he felt his occulmency shields shatter from the titan lord's invasion. He helplessly watched as the primordial force observed his failure. Once Kronos finished, Dumbledore gathered the willpower to speak. "My Lord, the boy must have snuck out when I went to handle the-"But that's all he uttered as a terrible pain wracked his entire being. Pressure pressed down from all around him as he heard a grave voice speak in his head.<strong> Albus Dumbledore, You have failed me for the last time. First you let the Traitor Black escape and now we find out that the boy is gone too. If I didn't need you so badly I would kill you and be done with it, but be as it may, your resources are valuable. Find the boy, Make sure he doesn't learn of his heritage and gain his powers. If he does, I will make it worse than anything your father could ever do to you DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" <strong>Feeling the pressure intensify for what felt like an eternity, Dumbledore screamed himself hoarse. Finally the pressure was gone as well as the presence as Dumbledore shivered. He messed up badly, really badly, He didn't want to play this card so quickly but it seems like he needed to. Pulling out a piece of parchment, Dumbledore began to write. He needed this person now. That boy and the muggleborn will return to his clutches if it's the last thing he does.

Luke stood on the training grounds of Camp Half-Blood with a sword in his hand, it was midnight and he didn't want to sleep. At night, he was tormented, tormented by the visions of what's to come in the future. How he would die at the hands of someone. He held a bronze sword and could control the water. But that would mean that the sea god had a child. He was also plagued with visions of a Titan torturing his body as well as a voice whispering to join him or be like the visions. This has been happening sense it was announced that they were going to Mt. Olympus tomorrow. Voices telling him to take the bolt, it was all confusing. Slashing at the dummy savagely, Luke wiped the sweat off his face before looking at the mysterious cabin that rose a few days ago. His mind going back to the vision of a teen smiling, Green eyes, jet black hair and a strange scar on his forehead, almost like a lightning bolt. "He will be your salvation when darkness seeps in your heart." Luke muttered, thinking back to the prophecy he bear witness to by the oracle. Shaking his head, He sighed. This was all too confusing, but all he knew was that a change was coming. Something Big, Something that he would be forced into, and he needed to be ready for anything.

A/N: I feel like this is the perfect place to stop. I know this was like a cliffhanger central but this is all to build a huge bombshell that I think you all will enjoy. Anyway, Leave a review on what you think is going to happen. Do you guys enjoy the story because I know I am? Finally, I need some OC characters. I want this to be a reader cooperative story. Meaning I want you guys to interact a bit and have some input, If you like that Idea PM with your character or any ideas. Anyway for now, I'll see y'all later and I'll try to update as fast as I can!


	3. Chapter 3: Cloudy Futures

A/N: Another release on the Descendants of Darkness as a present to those who enjoy the story. This has been an incredible experience so far accepting this story and I am really enjoying how it's progressing as of now. One thing for sure is that this story isn't going to stop any time soon. As for those who reviewed.

Pixius: Thanks for the review, I actually do like to build suspense if it fits the story, I also like to have character development as we saw for Luke. Hopefully my suspense building doesn't annoy the readers because that's what keeps the story interested. As for your idea of a Primordial rival/antagonist then yea that is a great idea. I will have to come up with a character design and background so give me a few chapters, In Honor I will name the character after a name of your choice.

Percyjacksonfan135: Thank you for the support and the character idea but I will need a bit more information on them, If you wish PM me and I will write up a simple character sheet for you to fill out so I can get more information on them. If you do fill it out, my email is on my page but make sure the character is at least manageable and has a decent background that I can work with.

Venquine1990: No problem, I love fan interaction so as the story grow I will try to accommodate all who post reviews, I will probably post 3 or even 4 at times of the review so I can at least thank my followers on a more personal level, As for your question, As far as canon goes, Dumbledore's past is almost non-existent in this relevant to canon. I will explain more about Dumbledore's past in a later chapter. Just know his father is a god and as we know, Dumbledore has a twisted sense of good and evil. The one to bring back Harry would be pretty huge dung on canon, so for a bit please don't bash who I chose to take back harry because I think it would be a really awesome idea and it will mix a few books. Now again Bear with me on this because I will lead a bit away from the story. Well not really but I can't give what I want to do without spoiling the story.

DZ2: For one, this story wouldn't have been thought of if it wasn't for your challenge so I owe this one to you so much, Thank you. Secondly, I'm sorry but I am going to take a bit of your genius and twist it to my ideals if you don't mind, All credits to that idea belong to him and I won't spoil it but I just don't think the first quest made sense so that is why I am going to do what I did. Thirdly no problem for putting this together, I loved your stories so much that your work has been a bit of a challenge for me to top. Thanks for reviewing and I hope this story makes you proud!

Thank you for the reviews everyone, It means so much that this story has kicked off so fast; I owe this to you guys. Now moving past the sappy part let's get on to the story, I would hope this chapter to be longer than the other ones but my writing is very erratic as I don't like to type to long for fear of losing the readers interest. This chapter is the first time we see camp half-blood in full, hope you guys enjoy and a review would be nice so I can know what I need to improve and what you guys like me to keep or take out.

Chapter 3: Cloudy Futures

Ron Weasley was scared, He knew Dumbledore was powerful but this topped it off. Looking around the mountain, he followed the Lord of Light up Mount Othrys, The war base of the titans. Shivering at the coldness of the harsh mountain, He looked up at Dumbledore wondering why he needed to go on this journey. Looking back, He saw with relief that the Titan Prometheus was still under the Imperius curse which was what surprised him. This was an ancient titan, the bringer of light to man, yet he fell victim to the mind curse of Dumbledore. Gazing at the determined but cold and calculating expression of the headmaster, Ron sighed. When he joined the lord of Titans rank he didn't expect to be put under direct apprenticeship of Dumbledore but then again he didn't complain. Now he was given a chance to prove he could defeat the fake boy-who-lived and finally have all the glory he wanted. It was his time to stop living in the shadows and it was time to become the one who became famous. Glancing around, He noticed they had reached the peak of the mountain and a heavy pressure seemed to enter the air. Struggling to breath, He looked from behind Dumbledore to see a man chained to the ground, his hands above his crouched form as if he was holding something extremely heavy. The man growled out at Dumbledore speaking in a language unknown to Ron. Watching as the headmaster held a conversation with this strange being, He noticed both men grew smirks. "Ronald, When I give the command, I want you to pull Mr. Atlas out from under his burden and push our friend here under as well. Be careful not to get stuck or you will be crushed instantly under the power of the atmosphere. "Nodding, Ron led Prometheus to Atlas and waited, Getting the signal he quickly grabbed the man as well as pushing Prometheus as hard as he could and watched as the man seemed to get pulled under the load the chains vanishing from atlas and wrapping around the titan of fire. Smirking, Atlas spoke to Ron in the foreign language only for Dumbledore to respond for him. Suddenly he was subjected to the piercing eyes of the Titan. After a full minute of the stare, the titan lord held his hand over Ron and spoke in the ancient language, slowly the chanting became clear to Ron as he felt power rush through him like never before. **"It is done boy, you are blessed with the power of a titan. Use this power to bring punishment to our enemies and Kronos will reward you graciously."** Nodding, unable to comprehend what just happened, He bowed as Dumbledore smiled and motioned for them to follow him. "We have much to for the return of our lord Kronos. Let us leave our friend here with his task; it must be so hard to carry that incredible burden so we shouldn't disturb him." Turning back just as he released the curse, Atlas smirked his fellow titan and said** "Goodbye brother, I am sorry to leave you with such a task but I am needed elsewhere." **Turning away he listened to the angry yells of his brother with a smirk, His lord had saved him and now they will rule the world once more, The second Golden Age of the Titans is at dawn and he knew nothing could stop them, or so he thought.

Percy Jackson stared as the Minotaur crushed his mother, no blood, no broken crushed body. She was just gone; Frozen, He watched as the beast turned to him and suddenly he saw red. Charging at the beast he jumped in the air only to get swatted aside like a fly, hitting a tree, He shakily stood up. His vision blurred as he watched the bull-man lower his head and charge at him. Whether it is instinct or luck, He jumped landing on the Minotaur's back and grabbed one of the horns. Yelling and pulling with all his might, He ripped off the horn and stabbed it through the beast brain. Getting thrown off in pain and landing on his back, He watched as the beast dissolved in the same golden light leaving behind the dismembered horn. Shakily standing up, He dragged himself towards where the creature once stood. Looking at the horn as the edges of his vision darkened, He whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't save you mom, please forgive me." Unconsciousness suddenly took him away as lightning flashed in the distance illuminating a dark figure in the distance who watched the whole battle with happiness in his sea foam green eyes, Looking to the sky he spoke, **"Brother, I don't know where your bolt is but on my word I will not let you destroy Olympus looking for you weapon. You broke our sacred law and caused this. Don't take your revenge on my child because you did the same thing and your only repeating what happened to your Daughter."** With another flash of lightning the man was gone, leaving the air with a sea smell.

Flashback

"**Harry, they did exist and they loved you with all their heart but they just weren't meant to last in this world. They were souls put for this job by your father to make sure you survived. Sooner or later fate would've found out and finished them off once again. They knew you weren't their son yet they came back from the dead just to take care of the job their lord assigned them and to the best of their ability. I am sorry your father and I wasn't their but an ancient law prohibits us from interfering with the lives of our children. Only recently did the law get overruled and we were able to indirectly interfere with their lives but being older than Zeus himself, I was given permission to be involved with your life for fear I might declare battle against his power. Me and your father love you so much, your brothers want to meet you so bad and your uncles are even interested in meeting you. You will have the family you wish along with the things you deserve for your horrible life. Don't worry my child; your fate is in your own hand now."**

Flashback End

Harry laid in a sleeping back listening to the snores of cabin 11. His mother told him he would be safe here but for how long, looking to his side, He saw the other new kid, Percy Jackson. He seemed like a reasonable person except he was too broody and didn't know how control his mouth at times, sort of like a toned down version of his former best friend Ron. Looking to his other side he saw Luke staring at the ceiling. He was a mystery. He kept on staring at Harry which unnerved the young mage. As if he was trying to figure him out, Sighing, Harry turned to his side went to an uneasy sleep.

Kronos growled in frustration as he tried once more to pierce the son of hades dream only to be blocked by a wall of darkness. Hearing a chuckle beside his disembodied form he turned to see a young male sitting crossed leg on the void like dreamscape. Watching the male, Kronos knew immediately that this was the god of sleep Hypnos. Frowning, Kronos spoke** "What's so funny little godling, Why can't I enter this boys mind. Is this you're doing?"** Nodding, Hypnos spoke softly **"You would be wise not to try to enter my little brothers dreams, In here I am the most powerful being and I can simply wipe away your ability to travel dreams, But I let you. Now leave lord Kronos, I want to kill you but my mother forbids me. That is the destiny of my little brother and I will not have you corrupting him." **With a forceful push Kronos was expelled from the dreamland as Hypnos sighed and walked past the barrier watching his brother in dream form sit in a small compressed space under a stairway huddled in a ball. He wanted to kill the mortals for what they did to his little sibling but he knew that it wasn't his job. Walking over to the dream version of his brother he spoke softly **"Hey little bro, don't worry, the future may seem hazy but with us and your friends you can accomplish anything. I leave you with my gift, Think of it as a 14 year value present." **Holding his hand to his brother's head, He gently coaxed a chunk of his power into the small child watching as his shivering stopped and as if instinctually, the small child crawled and settled into Hypnos lap. Surprised, He gently pet the boys head watching as the scene shifted to one in a peaceful forest with sunlight breaking through the clouds. Smiling softly, Hypnos held the child staring at the sky, hoping the future doesn't ruin his brother's innocence.

A/N Wow, I had to do that in the end. I needed a fluffy scene to counteract the growing angst of this story. It made me smile writing that small scene as well as proud of this whole chapter. Thanks again guys for reading but I got to pack up for the night. Got a room curfew and I'm stretching my time short. Any errors please forgive but I wanted to get this out for you guys as soon as possible. So ill post again later and I hope you enjoy. Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4: Primordial Forces

A/N: Hey guys Nico here and you know what that means. Anyways, I've been thinking about my original 2 stories and I think I am going to keep them going, Right now I am juggling 2 other stories and a series of one shots I want to do so I think by next week I will have the updates for my original two stories. I wish to thank DZ2 and Venquine1990 for the huge boost in my stories view and such, these two authors posted amazing challenges that helped me produce, in my mind, amazing starts of stories. Now, this chapter is going to be a bit of a wild card that could break this story, I am pushing the boundaries of this and hope to reap big rewards. So if you like what I did this chapter and you wish to see more risk taking then leave a positive criticism, If you think I should lessen the risks then make sure to tell me I love criticism all the same as it gives me information on what you guys wish to see. Anyway let's get on with the reviews of the chapter.

Venquine1990: Thank you for noticing, I did go back and fix it but that could've been a very stupid mistake to leave on my part, Harry did leave the school and is currently in CHB, this chapter is his meeting with Percy. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more!

DZ2: Believe it or not, This Ron is going to be a bit like canon Luke, I think that even though Weasley going to get bashed he should be at least a decent antagonist or else that will ruin a perfectly good potential fight towards the end between the ex- golden trio (Hint, Hint), as for anything happening. Well, that's up in the air right now but I wouldn't count out the young Weasley for being a decent opposition for the heroes. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more from y'all!

Pixus: Hm, If we can collaborate and write up a small character sheet then I can add the character in dedicate the character in honor of you just like I am doing for percyjacksonfan (By the way if you can, PM me so we can discuss the roles your characters play), Just PM if you wish to talk more about it and thanks for reviewing.

WhiteElfElder: I actually like that idea. If you can, like Pixus, write up some ideas and collaborate with me. Then I can write out the scene and we can refine it before actually adding it into the chapter. I will dedicate the scene in honor of your idea. Just PM me so we can work on setting it up if you wish to add any input. Thanks for reviewing I appreciate your ideas and review!

Thanks to this week's reviewers, in the words of Tom from TheSyndicateProject you guys are legends! Now onto the story!

Chapter 4: Primordial Forces

Harry Potter was awoken by a huge argument, Yawning and clearing the sleep out of his eyes. He was met with the sight of Percy Jackson and 2 twins who reminded Harry of George and Fred arguing with the campers ready for a fight. Shaking his head, Harry got up and walked over to Hermione who was reading a book some distance away without batting an eye at the fight. Yawning once more, Harry observed the argument and said, "Hey Mione, What happened?" Looking up, she sighed and said, "Jackson accused the Connor twins of pouring gorilla glue down his sleeping bag then poured feathers on him when he managed to get himself out of the mes. Honestly he knew they were the sons of Hermes so he should've been prepared. I stopped the twins from turning to you before it was too late." Nodding, Harry watched the fight settle down into laughing as Percy shook his head. They came to a conclusion that it wasn't that serious by the time Harry and Hermione finished their conversation. Harry grabbed his toiletries that Luke gave him yesterday and put on his shoes before going to the bathroom to freshen up. After he was done, He walked out and to the big house.

Knocking then walking in, Harry noticed Mr. D, Chiron and A satyr sitting around the table playing a card game. "Hello, I'm here to see Chiron." Noticing the three sharing a look, Harry tilted his head. Odd, stowing that bit of information away, he watched as the large centaur rose and walked over to him nodding at the door. Once outside, Harry spoke. "My mother told me to come to you if I ever needed anything; I want to know if it's possible to reach her inside camp?" Gauging Chiron's reaction, He noticed the horse-man's face falter for a split second before masking it showing he was hiding something. "Your mother will reach you whenever you need her Harry, if you excuse me-"But Harry stopped him, "Your hiding something, Sir." He pointed out. "What is it I need to know?" Watching Chiron sigh, Harry froze when Chiron spoke." It's your father Harry; He said he was coming to the camp personally with your family to claim you. He threatened to burn the camp down if we did anything to stop you from meeting with him and your siblings and mother."

Luke was in a stalemate; His mind was telling him to try to befriend the new kid in the camp. But Lord Kronos was torturing him in his sleep with the command to try to convince him to open his mind to the lord of titans. Luke knew that the boy was related to Hypnos by word of Kronos so that meant Nyx was his mother. But who was his father, He obviously had to be a god or else lord Kronos wouldn't even bother with him as much as he was. Based on the power of the mist surrounding the kid as well as an aura of darkness this even though his mother was queen of, had hints of death. But it was impossible, For one, The kid wouldn't have been alive based on the death streaks of the children of the big three, Secondly, His father wouldn't send him to camp half-blood where he would obviously be ostracized as the potential son of- No he can't be, It all added up. Why Kronos was so keen on having Harry join his ranks. Steeling his resolve, Luke made up his mind. If Harry Potter was the son of 2 strong god and goddess then he would be the key decision in this war. Luke himself wants a change in the system and if anyone can do it, it would be the son of eternal night and patient death. If anyone can do it, it would be Harry Potter. Walking up to the young wizard, Luke tapped him on the back. Watching as he turned around, Luke smiled softly and said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Watching as he nodded, Luke led him away towards the forest. Stopping at a nice sized clearing, Luke turned to Harry and said." Now I brought you out here for two things, we are having captured the flag in about a week and I am making a formal request for you to join our team. We asked your friend and she agreed if only for the experience but we want you also Harry." Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding his acceptance. "Luke took a deep breath before speaking once more. " I figured out who your mother is, as well as I can guess your father. I will not tell you but I want you to know that whatever I can do, I will follow you and offer you my services. There are bad things happening and are going to happen so we need to do what we can to make a difference." Harry took a step back in disbelief. Here was a guy, 3 years his elder, all but pledging himself to Harry. Speechless, Harry nodded in agreement before a powerful voice spoke softly. Turning, they saw an older teen watching the sky, His golden blonde hair fiery like the sun as his fiery orange eyes turned to the two. **"Such is the way of friendship, He is right, Son of Nyx. Dark times are approaching and man is forgetting the natural things in life. Some things are becoming too dark that even my light cannot pierce through."** Harry heard Luke gasp and bow as Harry followed, listening to Luke speak, He was shocked himself when He addressed the stranger. "Lord Hyperion, No one has seen you in over 4,000 years. It's an honor. Nodding, the titan turned his eyes towards Harry. **"So this is the child of prophecy, there is much darkness in him from his parents, but he still manages to stay pure. He has much to learn though but he can accomplish his goals."** Standing up, He walked towards Harry and said. **"My time is up in this world, I have lived for Eons in this state and I wish to move on, I am bestowing all my powers on to you in hopes that you can counteract the darkness that is naturally in your soul.**" Putting his hand on Harrys shoulder he spoke, His voice slowly fading into a whisper. **"Light is as old as time, But so is darkness. They need each other to counteract each other's drawbacks. I gift you with my powers in hope that you can master them and bring the will of light and dark back into the world. Remember this heir; there is no light or dark in this world, only those who have the power to wield it."** With that, Harry felt a large influx of power enter him as the titan faded from existence, all his knowledge and power entering the young boy. Feeling the recoil of such pure power, Harry yelled out in pain as his vision blurred, Hearing a voice in his head as he fainted. **"Good luck my child, Master the balance and remember who your allies are. The gods are not as pure as they seem but they are the best thing for the stability of this world. You can make a change, you have the power to, Just master it. Long live Harry Potter, Master of the Chaotic Forces."**

A/N: Hey guys I got to make this quick but I hope you like the ending, I told you I was taking big risks so tell me your ideas on this. Hope you guys enjoyed and ill update later! Chao


End file.
